Elf Lord meets a Legend
by Leigh59
Summary: A meeting between Gibbs' team and three agents from the BAU brings an unexpected surprise and a pleasant reward to Tim.


_As much as I (we) would love to own them we don't. If we did just think of the amazing story line we could have. I make no money just lovely reviews. I hope you like this little one. Not BETA'd all mistakes are. My many thanks to Karma84 ( my daughter) for her input.  
_

Director Vance walks into the area claimed by the MCRT going directly to Gibbs' desk.

"Director can we help you?"

"Not yet, I need you to play nice two of the profilers and their tech are coming from the BAU. They have a profile for you for the serial that you've been working on, out of my hands Gibbs the SECNAV called the FBI Director."

Gibbs nodded his head, surprisingly he didn't put up a fight. They were going nowhere with the case, it was five months old and some of the victims were civilians.

"When are they expected?"

"Should be here anytime now."

They all turned hearing the elevator door opening seeing Fornell get off first leading the a middle aged man with a salt and pepper goatee dressed in jeans and a comfortable sports jacket. A tall bald African-American man also with goatee, dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved blue Henley shirt, that showed his muscles perfectly. Bring up the rear a blond woman with pink streaks in her hair, wearing a dress with a white bodice, a riot of irises on the bottom, to complete her outfit heels, glasses and a bolo sweater all matching the blue/purple of the flowers on her dress.

"She can't be an agent, not looking like that?" Ziva whispered to Tim.

"No idea."

"Director Vance, Gibbs. This are agents Rossi, Morgan and Garcia the BAU's tech." Fornell quickly introduces them. "Now play nice Gibbs." A smiling Fornell says before he leaves with a wave of his hand.

"We have the start of a profile and if we can over your files we might just be able to narrow it down enough to make an arrest." Having dealt with men like Gibbs before Rossi took charge right from the start.

"Ziva go get Ducky and Abby tell them to bring all of their findings to conference room two."

"Yes Gibbs." she replies quickly leaving the area.

"Tony, coffee and tea. Elf Lord bring your finding too."

Both men nodded as Gibbs turns leading the way to the conference room.

"Elf Lord?" Garcia asks.

"McGee plays in a few MMORPG's" Tony answers her

"I see, I play too once in a while."

"Maybe we've crossed paths what name do you use."

She looks at him and smiles a smile that conveys danger and coyness at the same time. "Reine Rosir." She answers softly then turns to follow the others.

Tony watches Penelope pulling her case behind her as she quickly catches with her team and Gibbs. Turning he see Tim is clutching the desk for balance and is face is now a ghostly white look about it.

""McGee, Tim, What's wrong?"

"It's her, I can't believe it's her. I thought she didn't exist, we thought she was just a computer program."

"Tim you're not making any sense."

"She is one of the best gamers in the world, I told you, remember how someone broke into my vault and left me bunnies and butterflies and took everything of value . It has been said that if you hurt or kill off one of her friends she finds you and makes you pay."

"How do you know it was her."

"She leaves a calling card, a pink crown."

"Say you're sorry that you offended her, by hurting her friend, you didn't kill anyone did you? And ask to be her slave in the game. She just might take pity on you and give you back your loot."

Tim shook his head, "No, you can apologize after you've wronged her… I know it seems juvenile to you, but this? This isn't about what she did in her revenge, this is about me being in absolute awe right now that she's here AND that I now officially know she is a real live human!"

Tim took a moment to collect himself before going into the meeting, the two groups covered everything they knew about the unsub before creating a profile that better described who they were after. When the meeting was adjourned Tim approached Penelope.

"Agent Garcia? May I speak to you for a moment?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course Agent McGee!"

They stepped out of the room and to a quiet corner of the bullpen. "Agent Garcia, I just wanted to apologize to you, I didn't intentionally go after your friend in the game. I hope you extend my apology to your friend as well."

She smiled wickedly "Thank you for your apology Elf Lord. All it takes is an apology sometimes, your things will be returned to your vault." With that she walked away leaving him in awe.

Later that night, McGee logged into his game. He wasn't honestly expecting the return of everything he lost, but he decided to check and see. When he opened the vault door, his mouth dropped. Every single thing he had lost was returned, and there were also things that were never his to begin with but were next to impossible to find. There was a note waiting for him in his game mail;

 _Hello Elf Lord,_

 _I appreciate the fact that you apologized today, so as promised_

 _I have returned that which is yours. I have added a few things_

 _That I have far too many of and thought you might like._

 _Maybe we can play together sometime. I'll keep an eye out for you!_

 _Reine Rosir_


End file.
